History Road
by Sansan Kurai
Summary: "Kau bukan robot yang hanya bekerja dan terus bekerja.."/"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus ikut!"/"Apa tak sebaiknya penampilanmu selanjutnya dibatalkan saja?"/"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini!"/"Dan semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan posisiku sebagai leader!"/"Aku tahu semakin hari kau semakin sibuk tapi aku juga tak ingin kau mengacuhkan kesehatanmu."/ AUTRIBE 1st fanfic


**_HISTORY ROAD BLOG_**

**_Rachi Shinji & Ameba_**

**_2007_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_There is no __choice but to __do__  
There is no choice but to work hard  
Resting__?__  
__He also __do __the __best!  
It is HISTORY ROAD of __Rachi Shinji__  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HISTORY ROAD FF_**

**_Sansan Kurai_**

**_2014_**

* * *

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" seru Shinji serta beberapa pemain lainnya sembari membungkukkan badannya dan saling bergandengan tangan.

Para pemain itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sembari terus mengucapkan terima kasih, begitu juga dengan Shinji. Ia melambaikan tangannya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa henti. Senyum juga tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"_Otsukaresama deshita_.."

Kata-kata itu bergema di lorong belakang panggung. Mereka saling mengucapkan kata-kata itu sembari saling memeluk. Menghargai kerja keras masing-masing pemain yang sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Entah kenapa, Shinji yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk pergi tersenyum melihat semua itu.

_"Semuanya bekerja dengan sangat keras_," batin Shinji.

"Yo! Rachi-_san_!"

Shinji berjengit saat tiba-tiba lawan mainnya menepuk pundaknya cukup keras.

"Oh, o_tsukare._."

"Hmm.. _Otsukare.. _Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja," ucap Shinji pelan sembari sedikit menjauh dari lawan mainnya itu. Ia tak ingin lawan mainnya itu tahu bahwa demamnya belum benar-benar membaik. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka diperhatikan untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ahh.. kau ikut _farewell party _hari ini kan?"

"Ahh.. _gomen_.. kali ini aku tak bisa ikut," jawab Shinji. Agar jawabannya itu tak mengecewakan lawan mainnya, ia pun memberi sedikit alasan. "Aku harus ke studio untuk berlatih, teman-temanku sudah menunggu disana."

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. sukses untuk _live_ _tour_mu kalau begitu!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _mata ne_.."

Shinji pun segera menjauhkan diri dari tempat itu. Ada sedikit perasaan sunyi dihatinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing semua itu. Ia segera menghampiri manajernya yang telah menunggunya di _taxi_ sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin tak akan ikut _farewell party_-nya?" tanya sang manajer sembari menyuruh sang pengemudi untuk mulai menjalankan sang mobil.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum _live tour_nya dimulai, aku tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang.." jawab Shinji.

"Tapi kau juga membutuhkannya, Shinji," ucap manajer pelan. "Kau bukan robot yang hanya bekerja dan terus bekerja. Kau membutuhkan istirahat juga. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah bersamamu tidak hanya 1 atau 2 tahun. Aku bisa menghitung berapa banyak kau menghibur dirimu sendiri setelah kau sibuk dengan semua jadwalmu ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

"Bermain musikal merupakan hiburan tersendiri untukku," ungkap Shinji. "Walau aku tak pernah mendapat peran utama, namun aku selalu menyukai peran yang kumainkan. Bernyanyi dan menari juga merupakan sebuah hiburan untukku."

"Bukan hiburan seperti itu yang ku maksud," sela manajer. "Apa kau tak lihat teman-temanmu yang lain? Go, Hilomu, Takahiro dan Daisuke? Mereka menghibur diri mereka sendiri dengan berlibur atau bermain. Kau membutuhkan hal seperti itu, Shinji. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai liburan. Dulu kau sering melakukan itu saat kau sedang _off_. Tapi lain dengan sekarang. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan musikalmu dan yang lain. Bahkan kemarin kau sempat demam dan kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk tampil. Aku tak ingin kau seperti itu, Shinji."

"Aku akan melakukannya nanti saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya," ucap Shinji. "sekarang ini aku harus melakukan apa yang sudah ada didepan mataku. Aku tak bisa membatalkan atau menghindarinya. Semuanya harus dilakukan. Jika aku menghindar atau membatalkannya dengan alasan apapun itu, aku akan merasa gagal karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku."

"Ini juga saran dari Go," ucap manajer setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Sebenarnya Go tidak ingin aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi apa yang Go bilang ada benarnya. Kau benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa tahun ini setelah kau memutuskan untuk berhenti dari semua kegiatan selama 2 tahun. Dan jika Go sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti kau benar-benar membutuhkannya, Shinji."

"Aku tahu.." ucap Shinji akhirnya. Ia sedikit merasa lelah mendengar desakan dari manajernya. "Aku akan melakukannya setelah _live tour_ ini selesai."

Sang manajer pun hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia ragu dengan ucapan Shinji.

**__HISTORY ROAD__**

"_Otsukare_!" seru Shinji sembari memeluk Go dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya keras. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada member AUTRIBE yang lainnya, Takahiro, Hilomu dan Daisuke. Mereka terlihat lelah, namun kesuksesan mereka dapat menghapus rasa lelah mereka.

"Mari kita berpesta untuk kesuksesan _Second Live_ kita!" ajak Go penuh semangat. Shinji yang mendengar ajakan Go nampak gelisah dan mata tajam Go menangkapa kegelisahan Shinji itu. "Ada apa Shinji?"

"_Ano_.. _Gomen_.. aku tidak bisa ikut," ucap Shinji. Sesaat ruangan mereka pun menjadi sunyi. Mereka semua melihat Shinji dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus ikut!" perintah Go tegas. "Bukankah kau mengatakan akan beristirahat sejenak setelah _live perform_ ini selesai?" Shinji tak mengatakan apapun. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dihadapan Go, Takahiro, Hilomu, Daisuke, manajer dan staff yang lain.

"_Gomen nasai_," ucap Shinji. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Menghiraukan teriakan penuh amarah yang keluar dari bibir Go. "_Gomen nasai, minna -san_. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jika aku bisa menunda ini, aku akan menundanya. Sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukannya."

**__HISTORY ROAD__**

"Sakit!" erang Shinji pelan sembari memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang tadi sempat terkilir saat berada di panggung. Musikal kali ini memang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan juga kemampuan akrobatiknya. Kali ini ia kurang berhati-hati saat melakukan lompatan dan itu membuat pergelangan kakinya terkilir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan sangat kesakitan saat dipanggung tadi."

Shinji mendongak dan mendapati lawan mainnya tengah menatapnya khawaitr.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkilir," jawab Shinji sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Apa tak sebaiknya penampilanmu selanjutnya dibatalkan saja? Aku dan yang lain takut pergelangan kakimu semakin parah."

"Tidak!" seru Shinji cepat sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku baik-baik saja dan masih bisa melakukannya."

"Kau yakin?" Lawan mainnya itu menatap Shinji ragu.

"Sangat!" jawab Shinji sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Lawan mainnya itu mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

**__HISTORY ROAD__**

Setelah melewatkan pesta perpisahaan di musikalnya yang sebelumnya, Shinji akhirnya mengikuti pesta perpisahan dimusikalnya kali ini. Dan itu pun setelah mendapat desakan dari seluruh pemain musikal itu.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang mendera pergelangan kakinya, Shinji pun pergi ke sebuah tempat minum yang sudah disewa oleh teman-temannya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak minuman yang disodorkan kepadanya, Shinji hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan karena ia masih memegang segelas bir yang sedari tadi hanya berkurang sedikit. Bukannya ia tak suka minum, cuma hari ini ia memang sedang tak ingin. Ia menatap lawan-lawan mainnya yang nampak bersenang-senang dan ia tersenyum melihat semua itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa senang melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya bisa tersenyum ceria.

"Ayo kita foto bersama!"

Ajakan itu membuat Shinji terkejut, karena tiba-tiba ia ditarik bangun dari kursi. Hampir saja ia berteriak karena kakinya terasa amat sakit, untung saja ia masih bisa menahannya. Ia pun ditarik ke tengah lalu yang lainnya berkumpul di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ada juga yang berjongkok dihadapannya dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

Shinji pun akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat mereka meneriakkan kata '_kanpai_' bersama-sama.

**__HISTORY ROAD__**

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hilomu saat melihat Shinji yang kini telah berpakaian rapi.

"Menghadiri wawancara," jawab Shinji.

"Bukankah kakimu masih sakit?" selidik Hilomu.

"Sudah membaik, aku pergi.."

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, ia sudah dihadang oleh Go. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat Shinji mendesah pelan.

"Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana sampai kakimu benar-benar pulih!" ucap Go dingin.

"Tapi aku harus pergi," ucap Shinji tenang.

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini!" Go mulai meninggikan suaranya dan itu mebuat Hilomu menghentikan kesibukannya bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Go, tenanglah," ucap Hilomu sembari menyentuh pundak Go pelan.

"Aku tahu kau memang bekerja sangat keras untuk semua pekerjaan yang kau lakukan, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Menghiraukan sakitmu! Kau salah jika melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu! Kau adalah _leader_ yang aku hormati di AUTRIBE! Jangan sampai semua itu menghilang karena keegoisan dan keras kepalamu ini!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menghadiri wawancara ini! Dan semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan posisiku sebagai _leader_! Semua kegiatanku sama sekali tak mengganggu aktivitas AUTRIBE! Sama seperti kalian!" Shinji pun ikut meninggikan suaranya dan itu membuat Hilomu mendesah pelan. Jika keduanya sudah seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuk meredakannya. Karena keduanya memang jarang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah meninggikan suara masing-masing jika keadaan masih bisa diselesaikan cara baik-baik.

"_Guys_, sudahlah.. jangan bertengkar.." Takahiro tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan Daisuke dibelakangnya. Keduanya menatap Shinji serta Go bergantian. Keduanya terlihat sangat tak menyukai keadaan ini.

"Shinji.. Go benar, bukan dengan cara seperti ini kau melakukan pekerjaanmu. Bisa-bisa sakit dikakimu itu semakin parah," ucap Daisuke. "Go tak akan pernah melarangmu pergi jika kau benar-benar sehat. Tapi kali ini kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja.. dengarkanlah kami. Toh itu juga untuk kebaikanmu.."

Shinji terdiam mendengarkan semua ucapan Daisuke. Disatu sisi ia membenarkan ucapan teman-temannya, namun disisi lain ia tak bisa membatalkan janji yang telah dibuatnya itu. Salahkanlah dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menghadiri wawancara untuk musikalnya yang selanjutnya.

Melihat dilema yang dialami Shinji, Go pun akhirnya mendesah pelan. Ia mengepalkan jari jemarinya dengan erat. Ia merasa akan benar-benar menyesal mengatakan ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada Shinji.

"Pergilah!" Go berkata pelan tanpa menatap Shinji sedikitpun. "Pergi! Jika itu yang membuatmu tenang. Pergilah!"

Shinji menatap Go cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam dihadapan Go dan yang lain. Selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menjauhi keempat rekannya itu. Hilomu, Takahiro dan Daisuke hanya saling menatap dan mendesah pelan.

**__HISTORY ROAD__**

"Jangan bilang kau akan melewatkan pesta tahun baru ini!" tegur Go dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari _ipod_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau tahukan aku masih ada pertunjukan lagi malam ini dan itu tak bisa dibatalkan," ucap Shinji tak kalah dinginnya.

"Kau baru saja menyelesaikan penampilanmu bersama dengan kami!"

"Berhentilah saling mengucapkan kata-kata dingin itu!" protes Daisuke sembari menatap keduanya geram, meninggalkan kegiatannya beberes. "Dimana perginya keceriaan kalian? Dimana perginya keusilan kalian yang selama ini kalian tunjukkan dihadapanku? Apa kalian sudah lupa dengan semua itu? Atau kalian sudah tak ingin mengingatnya lagi?"

"Daisuke, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat. Oke?"

"Aku tak mengajakmu berdebat!" Daisuke menatap tajam Shinji. "Aku hanya ingin kalian kembali seperti dulu lagi, diawal-awal terbentuknya AUTRIBE!"

Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Daisuke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang kini hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka berdua memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Daisuke.

"_Gomen_, Go.." ucap Shinji setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"_Gomen_, tidak seharusnya aku membuat keadaan memburuk. Aku tahu semakin hari kau semakin sibuk tapi aku juga tak ingin kau mengacuhkan kesehatanmu. Selain cedera dan sakit karena musikal yang kau lakukan itu, aku juga sering melihatmu menyentuh pinggangmu. Hentikan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan lakukan semuanya dengan wajar, Shinji. Kau tahu, aku selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Begitu juga dengan Hilomu, Takahiro, Daisuke dan manajer. Tapi kami akan menghentikanmu jika kau sudah melakukannya melebihi batas!"

"Aku mengerti.." ucap Shinji pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki sosok Go disisinya. Sosok yang terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan diluar namun begitu dewasa didalamnya. Walau ia tak bisa menyuruh teman-teman disekelilingnya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya, namun ia akan berusaha keras untuk tak membuat teman-temannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Pergilah, kau akan terlambat nanti," ucap Go, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu di studio. Jika kau tak datang, kami akan pergi menjemputmu! Lalu kami akan mencincangmu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil! Jadi jangan macam-macam!"

Shinji tertawa keras mendengar ucapan terakhir Go. Sifat kekanakannya muncul kembali dan ia bersyukur akan itu. Shinji pun melambaikan tangannya, pergi dari tempat itu.

**__HISTORY ROAD__**

_Terima kasih 2011!_

_Update blog ini akan menjadi yang terakhir di tahun ini._

_AUTRIBE lahir tahun ini—menjadi anak SMA yang bergabung dalam senam akrobatik Tumbling2—ini menjadi event pertama AUTRIBE—bertemu dengan Koike sensei yang memproduksi Romeo&Juliet.—aku merasa ini adalah takdir saat aku menjadi Marcutio—ini benar-benar menyenangkan melakukan AUTRIBE Second Live—dengan koreografi, aku mendapatkan HISTORY ROAD, judul yang sama dengan blog ini—dan aku diijinkan bermain drama dengan orang-orang yang sangat cantik—dan akhirnya kemarin aku mendapatkannya [Tiger Mask]. Aku akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi tentang itu nantinya._

_Dan aku diijinkan mencoba sesuatu yang baru, dalam banyak hal dan acara radio—drama, film dan pertunjukan musikal di panggung untuk tahun ini._

_Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mendukung Rachi Shinji, staff kantor, dan manajer! Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!_

_2011  
Menjadi tahun yang sangat baik untukku._

_Mari berjalan bersama-sama dengan Rachi Shinji dimasa depan._

_2012  
Mohon bantuannya! Terima kasih!_

_Rachi Shinji_

**_END_**

_Sansan comeback!  
Cukup berbeda dari apa yang pernah aku bawakan sebelumnya. Ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kisah Rachi Shinji yang aku dapat dari official blog Shinji. Tentu saja, tidak semua itu benar. Pertengkaran itu aku harap tidak pernah ada diantara mereka._

_Rachi Shinji adalah seorang aktor musikal. Bagi penggemar musikal Kuroshitsuji dan pernah melihat re-run nya pasti pernah melihat pria ini, karena ia berpersan sebagai Eric Slingby dimusikal itu. Ia juga punya satu grub bernama AUTRIBE bersama dengan Ueki Go, Daisuke, Takahiro dan Hilom yang terbentuk tahun 2011.  
_

_Sosok ini.. aku pikir mirip dengan Park Jungsoo. Selalu bekerja keras dan melakukan semua pekerjaanya dengan baik, seakan esok ia sudah tak dapat melakukannya lagi.  
Dan ucapan terima kasih ditahun 2011 itu aku ambil dan translate langsung dari blognya Shinji._

_Dimasa depan aku juga akan membuat fanfiction dengan cast para anggota AUTRIBE dan tentu saja akan berkolaborasi dengan Super Junior. Seperti apa? Tunggu saja.._

_Sampai jumpa di karyaku yang selanjutnya.. ;)_


End file.
